


2.B.A. Master

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Fellatio, Fursuiting, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: Bill helps Professor Oak fulfill a lifelong fantasy.





	2.B.A. Master

As the setting sun began to spread its orange-red glow over the waters of Cerulean cape, Oak slowly got to his feet and stretched. He had not intended to continue his field work so late into the day, but, as usual, his fascination with his subjects had made him lose track of time.

 _Curious,_ he thought as he watched the Oddish he had been observing settle into the ground and become indistinguishable from the surrounding grass. _Diminished size and a preference for sunlight. What could this mean?_

If not for the fading light, Professor Samuel Oak, one of the world’s leading experts on Pokemon, could have stayed in the forest for another six hours or so before returning to the hotel in Cerulean City. He never grew tired of studying the behaviors of Pokemon and their interactions with humans. As creatures who lived side by side, humans and Pokemon inevitably affected one another in countless ways. For Oak, that relationship was something magical, almost sacred.

Just as he was finished with packing up, the pager in his breast pocket beeped, alerting him to a new message. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw the sender’s name.

_Let’s compare notes over drinks! =^o^=_

_-Bill._

It was Bill who had informed Oak of the stunted growth among young Oddish on Routes 24 and 25 and requested that he pay a visit and provide his professional opinion. As a self-proclaimed “true-blue Pokemaniac,” Bill had become a competent researcher in his own right, as well as the keeper of a collection of Pokemon that could rival those of some of the top trainers in the Kanto region. Oak liked him; he always asked such great questions. Sometimes, he offered a new perspective that Oak hadn’t considered.

His pager beeped again, this time with directions to a bar on the boardwalk called the Salty Seel Saloon. Oak had heard of it, but had never bothered to visit, since he normally met with Bill at his sea cottage, and had no other reason to come to the cape. He smiled to himself as he climbed the wooden stairs that led to the boardwalk, where he was offered a beautiful view of the nearby sea. Two small girls giggled as they ran past him, their tiny hands clutching identical ice cream cones, and someone was playing the harmonica outside a t-shirt shop. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air; he could understand why one would want to live here, even if it was expensive and the eventual destruction of the houses by erosion was inevitable.

The Salty Seel Saloon was at the very end of the boardwalk; it looked like a cabin attached to a lighthouse, and Oak doubted very many people could fit inside. Once he entered, however, he was surprised at how much roomier it was than he had expected. Fortunately, there weren’t too many people inside.

“Hello,” one of the bartenders greeted him. “Are you Professor Oak? Mr. Sonezaki has already paid for you. He’s in the corner there, beneath the Staryu.”

Oak’s eyes followed the direction in which the bartender was pointing; sure enough, Bill was seated in a booth in the northeast corner under a Staryu made from what appeared to be some sort of metal, probably aluminum or tin. He did not appear to have noticed Oak’s arrival. “Ah, thank you. But I can pay.”

“You’ll have to settle that with him, I imagine,” said the bartender. “You know how he can be, I’m sure. Please excuse me.” He gave a semi-formal nod of his head before turning his attention to another customer.

As usual, Bill was hunched over his laptop, one hand dancing across the keyboard as the other one gripped a large, half-eaten hamburger. Oak could tell by his eyes that he was deep in thought, probably working on one of his projects. Only when Bill pulled his eyes away from the screen to take a bite out of his burger did he notice Oak. 

“Oh, Professor!” he exclaimed. “Please, have a seat. Tonight, they’re having a special—dinner with appetizers and drinks for only 2500 poke. Dinner for two is 3500, so I went ahead and paid your share.” Before Oak even had a chance to respond, he held up his hand. “No, I don’t want to hear another word. We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“It’s all right.” Oak took a seat and picked up a menu. “I’ll just have to treat you sometime. Nice place you have here. Are you a regular?”

“Yeah, I come here all the time.” Bill took another bite of his burger, then wiped his mouth with a napkin. “It’s real homey, isn’t it? I like it a lot better than some of the swankier places in town. I recommend the fish and chips, but they’ll make you thirsty. Do you drink, Professor?”

“Now and then.” Of course, water would do just as well, but he was feeling a bit adventurous tonight. “Nothing too heavy, mind you. Some wine, or perhaps a beer. What’s good here?”

“Mmm…The Olive Kingler beer is pretty good. They’re imported from Johto. I prefer wine coolers, myself.” He took a sip from his own drink.

“What flavor is that?” Oak asked.

“Mojito. It’s my favorite.”

Oak smiled and said, “I’ll have the same, then.”

***

Bill was right; the Salty Seel Saloon’s fish and chips were deliciously seasoned with the finest sea salt Oak had ever tasted, and they indeed made him so thirsty, he had to order a second drink. It wasn’t enough alcohol to make him drunk, but he was feeling a pleasant buzz by the time he was finished.

“So,” he said as he set his empty bottle on the table, “what are your thoughts on these Oddish?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Bill turned his laptop around so Oak could see the screen. “Check it out.”

On Bill’s computer screen was a spreadsheet of some sort; the horizontal colums consisted of the dates over the past two weeks, and vertical column listed two varieties of Oddish: “Regular, nocturnal” and “Miniature, diurnal.” The number of regular Oddish had gradually but obviously been decreasing in the last fourteen days, and the number of miniature Oddish was increasing. “I’m surprised that there’s any sort of pattern at all. This is quite a fast change, even for spring. And why would the regular-sized Oddish be disappearing?”

Bill shrugged. “At first, I thought maybe they were evolving. But I haven’t seen an increase in Gloom or even Vileplume—and I haven’t found any Bellossom, either.” He looked troubled. “It’s possible they’re dying off. You know how hard it is to distinguish a deceased Oddish from the surrounding vegetation.”

“Yes…Unfortunately, that’s not my area of expertise.” An idea came to him. “Could this be the result of deforestation?”

“It’s crossed my mind,” Bill admitted. “Although we’ve been trying to live as harmoniously with Pokemon as possible, development on the cape was bound to affect the local wildlife sooner or later. And it’s true that some of the trees on Routes 24 and 25 have recently been harvested for lumber. Of course, the construction company paid for replacement saplings to be planted, but it will take time for them to grow.” His frown deepened. “And with fewer trees, there’s more sunlight reaching the forest floor. But then, why would the Oddish be getting smaller? Shouldn’t the opposite be true?”

“One would think so. And if it’s wandering about during the day, it’s more vulnerable to attack by predators. Either the smaller Oddish have developed better defense mechanisms against those predators, or there’s something so enticing about being out during the day that they’re willing to risk being attacked and eaten. Oh, do you mind if I look something up real quick?” he asked, clicking on Bill’s internet browser, which was already open.

“No, wait!” Bill exclaimed. “That’s--!”

The minimized window expanded into an image Oak knew he would never be able to unsee for as long as he lived. It did not occur to him to close the window or even the laptop; frozen in place, he took in the scene presented before him.

A naked man, bound and gagged, knelt on a cement floor, his eyes pleading with another man (?) wearing a large, gray outfit that resembled a Rhydon…No, Rhyhorn. The second man held a whip in one hand and a Poke ball in the other. A speech bubble pointing to the man dressed as a Rhyhorn read, “The tables have turned, ‘Master.’ Into the Poke ball you go.”

After several tense moments, Oak finally managed to remember his sense of decency. He quickly but carefully lowered the laptop’s screen. “Forgive me,” he stammered. “I, I should have asked your permission before doing anything.”

“No, that’s all right.” Bill’s face was as red as Oak’s was sure his own must be. “I should have closed that window instead of minimizing it. But just so you know, I…I have no interest in actual Pokemon. I mean, not _that_ kind of interest. You know what I’m saying, right?”

“Of course.” Oak let out an awkward laugh. “I know about this…lifestyle. I wasn’t born yesterday, you know.” He cleared his throat. “No need to be ashamed, really. I…I must admit, I’ve always….” Oh, no! Why had he said that? 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Always…?”

“N-never mind.” Oak reached for his drink, only to remember he’d finished it. “It must be the alcohol. Causing me to say funny things.” He laughed again. “I usually stop at one drink, you see.”

Bill’s demeanor seemed to shift ever so slightly. The tip of his tongue poked out from between his lips for a moment, and Oak wondered what it would be like to… _No, Samuel. Don’t go there. Not even for a minute._

“You know….” Bill leaned forward. “I’ve never seen you like this before, Professor. All flustered. It’s kind of…cute.” He reached out as if to touch Oak’s face, then drew his hand back and picked up his laptop instead. “Forgive me. I couldn’t help teasing you a little.”

“I don’t mind,” Oak assured him. “I’ve always—” Damn, there was that word again! This time, he clamped his hand over his mouth. He was _definitely_ getting too talkative.

“You know,” Bill continued, “you said you ‘know about this lifestyle.’ You don’t have to answer, but I’m curious: which lifestyle were you referring to?”

“Oh. Well….” Oak looked around the room. Nobody appeared to be nearby. “Both, actually. The, you know, ‘whips and chains’ lifestyle, and the other one. The roleplay one.” He lowered his voice and added, “Not that I’ve tried it, mind you. But I’ve always….” He sighed. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to just come out and say it. “I’ve always been curious.”

“About both?” Bill asked. 

He looked excited, Oak thought—lustful, even. It made the professor feel like a Magikarp about to be plucked from its habitat by an overhead Pidgeot. _Plucked and devoured._ A pleasurable shiver ran throughout Oak’s body. “Yes,” he answered nervously. “About both.”

Bill licked his lips again. “Why don’t we go to my place? I mean, if you’re curious, I can show you some things. We don’t have to actually _do_ anything, of course. I’ll leave that up to you.”

Oak slumped in his seat. “Are you serious? You’re not having a laugh at an old man’s expense, are you?”

“Old man, you say?” Bill laughed a little too loudly for Oak’s comfort. “I hardly say you qualify as old, Professor. How old are you really? 40? 45?”

“Forty-seven.” It certainly sounded old to _him_. 

“Aw, hell. My dad’s older than you.” Bill placed his laptop in his briefcase and added, “Anyway, the answer to your question is no. I’m dead serious, Professor. You’ve taught me so much about Pokemon. I’d be happy to teach you some things in return.” He winked. “Although I have to admit there’s a bit of self-interest, too.”

The Pokemon professor’s heart began to race. Was this man putting the moves on him? _No, that can’t be it. Surely, he just means…._ But his mind drew a blank when he tried to come up with some other reason Bill might say that—and while the Pokemaniac wasn’t always serious, he would never be so cruel as to feign interest in someone. Would he?

Well, Oak _was_ curious. It hadn’t been something he’d ever brought up with his wife, fearing she was too traditional for such things. On the rare occasions he had dated and, yes, had sex, nobody had expressed interest in kinky roleplay, and he had been too nervous to bring it up.

He imagined himself taking his clothes off for this young man, revealing every gray hair, wrinkle, and bit of flab on his body. He wasn’t out of shape by any means, but he had grown some extra paunch that he doubted would be going away any time soon. As it had been several years since he’d had partnered sex, he’d become a champion of masturbation lately. Would his performance even be up to any young person’s standards?

He was getting way too ahead of himself, he realized. Even if Bill was interested in him, it didn’t mean they were going to go to bed together. Perhaps he should just look at this as another research project.

“All right,” he finally said. “I mean, sure. Of course. I’d like to see what it’s all about. Lead the way, Mr. Sonezaki.”

***

By now, Oak was used to the mess that was Bill’s living room-slash-study. He barely even noticed the teleporter, which easily took up a quarter of the entire room. His desk was covered with open books and a couple of dirty dishes, and the carpet was littered with plastic wrappings and cereal boxes.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess,” Bill said as he kicked one of the boxes to the side. “I haven’t been to the recycling center this week…or month.”

“I’ve seen worse,” Oak said, taking care not to trip over an empty box of Magnemallows. “You should have seen Blue’s room before he left home. It practically had its own ecosystem.”

“Heh. You’re a funny man, Professor.” Bill patted Oak on the back. “I like a man with a sense of humor. It’s important when you’re in the kink community.”

“I see.” Oak followed Bill to his bedroom, which was neater, but still had a fair amount of clutter. “Then you know others who are into S&M?” It felt strange saying that phrase out loud.

“It’s actually BDSM now,” Bill corrected him. “Because it’s not all about pain. In fact, some people in the community don’t like pain at all. They’re more into helplessness, or humiliation, or service. Some go all the way and become slaves. Not real slaves, of course, because they can put a stop to the play at any time, but they like someone else having control over their entire lives.” He made a face. “Really not my thing. That’s too involved even for me.” He opened his closet. “Anyway, here are my favorite costumes. Feel free to touch them, or even lay them out on the bed.”

Oak stared at the line of outfits hanging neatly in Bill’s closet. Clefairy, Kabuto, Golduck…There had to be at least 20 of them. “Where did you get these?”

“I commission them. You can get some good money making Pokesuits, but I just don’t have the time to make them myself.” Bill removed a Kangaskhan costume from the rack and ran his hand over the leathery hide. “Just look at this quality. I paid 60,000 poke for this one.”

At that price, Oak was afraid to touch it, no matter what Bill said. “And how many of these do you have?”

“Twenty-two. I try not to buy them more often than every few months or so.” He grinned. “It can prove to be quite the expensive hobby.”

“I see. And you…do sexual things in these?”

“Sure,” Bill said. “Usually not in the furry ones, though.” He shrugged. “They don’t hold out well, and from what I’ve heard, they start to smell after a few times. If I feel like roleplaying as a furry Pokemon during the actual sex, ears, a tail, and maybe some paws for the hands and feet will do the trick.” He tapped his forehead and winked again. “Most of the thrill is psychological. A few words and sounds can get you in the right mood.”

“Yes, that’s true.” An image of Bill wearing the costume came unbidden to his mind…Bill, dressed as a Kangaskhan, but with the body of a handsome human male, looking down at him, smirking as he used one hand to tug on the whip he held in the other….

“Professor?” Bill was watching him, amused. “These costumes are very good at stimulating the imagination, aren’t they? I’m sure you could think up all kinds of scenarios to use with them. Would you like me to put it on?”

Oak took a moment to answer, but he nodded. “I’m…curious,” he offered in the way of explanation.

“I’ll have to get undressed,” Bill said, the grin on his face widening. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” But Oak couldn’t help but feel nervous as he watched Bill remove his clothes. The younger man took his time, maintaining eye contact all the while, still wearing that Cheshire cat grin. Oak had never seen Bill like this. One might say he was in his element when talking about rare Pokemon and the PC storage system, but here, in his bedroom, his entire manner brimmed with confidence—arrogance, even. The man who now stood naked before him was utterly unashamed of his body and his sexuality, and Oak did not fail to notice the partial tumescence of his penis. A single bead of pre-ejaculate had formed at the tip. Much to his mortification, Oak found himself thinking about how much he’d like to lick it off….

“Like what you see?” Bill didn’t even bother to hide his pleasure. “I wouldn’t mind seeing what you’ve got to offer, either.” He began to put on the costume. “Remember what I said about body fluids? That’s why this one is crotchless. You can look all you want.”

If at all possible, Bill looked even more amazing in the costume than he had in Oak’s fantasies. He didn’t look like a real Kangaskhan, of course; the outfit molded perfectly to his body like a second skin, or even paint. Even the hood, complete with ears, fit his head well, looking neither too big nor too small. Somehow, it looked even more daring than if Bill were naked; Oak could see every detail of his chest, stomach, and thighs.

Bill turned around, and Oak blushed at the sight of his backside: the costume left nothing to imagination there, either. “Here. Can you zip me up?”

“Of, of course.” Oak tried to keep his hands steady as he did what Bill requested, but it was difficult, and he ended up fumbling with the zipper a few times.

“This one comes with a mask, but we can leave that for later. It kind of muffles the voice, which doesn’t work well for long explanations.” Bill knelt at the bed and pulled a few boxes out from underneath. “This is where I keep the more traditional kinky stuff—rope, handcuffs, paddles, floggers, and whatnot. How familiar are you with these things?”

“A little,” Oak said. “I know what they are, but I’ve never experienced any of them.” He opened one of the boxes, which was filled with several brightly-colored dildos. “Oh…These aren’t….”

“Oh, those, haha.” Bill reached in and pulled one out. “I bought these from Bad Dragonite. They’ve got some great textures and colors, don’t they? Don’t worry, they’re made of 100% silicone, so you can sterilize them. They can get expensive, but it’s worth it in my opinion.”

Oak pointed to a blue and yellow one that looked to be about an inch wide. “Are those spikes?” 

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes glittering with merriment. “But if you feel them, they’re not really sharp. Actually, I can attest to how good they can feel.”

Oak blushed harder as he imagined the dildo being inserted into Bill’s firm, tight backside. How would it feel, he wondered, to be one Bill’s toys, to be used in whichever way he saw fit? Penetrating or being penetrated—it wouldn’t matter to Oak.

 _This isn’t good,_ he thought. _I need to get out of here. I’m just going to embarrass myself._ “Bill—”

“Take a look at these.” Bill opened a second box and removed one of its contents. “Handcuffs can be painful to wear, so leather cuffs are far more popular. The quality of Heatmor leather is outstanding, probably the best in the world, at least for this purpose. Here, hold them. Touch them.”

Oak did as he was told, and he had to admit that the work was flawless. They seemed like they would be very comfortable around his wrists. “So, tell me…Are you a sadist or a masochist?”

“Neither,” Bill answered, then admitted, “Okay, I guess I’m a bit of a sadist…and maybe a teensy bit of a masochist. But for the most part, it’s more about the dominance and submission than it is about pain. Like, it’s not the fact that I’m inflicting pain on someone that makes me enjoy flogging them. It’s the fact that they’re offering themselves up to me. They have enough trust in me to put me in charge of what they feel. And when I see them squirm every time the tails come into contact with their skin, and I ask them if they want me to stop, and they say ‘No!’ in that pleading voice that tells me they desperately need me to keep going….” He shook his head in awe. “There’s nothing in the world like it.”

“And you have it done to you, as well?” Oak asked.

“On rare occasions, yes. But I definitely lean toward dominant most of the time.”

“Here.” Oak set the cuffs back in the box. “To be honest, I’m not sure I would like the pain aspect of it. I don’t even know if I could actually be a part of the…community, as you called it. I think my interests are pretty mild. I just think I’d like to be tied up, maybe ordered around a bit—” _Kiss your feet. Lick your cock. Worship your ass. Oh, my God._

Bill leaned back on his heels and looked carefully at him, as if trying to come to a major decision. Finally, he said, “Professor, I think you are a very sexy man.”

Oak let out a scornful, unbelieving laugh. “You cannot be serious. What’s so sexy about me?”

“Everything.” Bill reached out, and this time, he didn’t hesitate to touch Oak’s face. “You’ve got quite a powerful-looking jaw, Professor. It’s very attractive. And your eyes are so caring and gentle. I look into them, and I can imagine how attentive you would be as a lover. And these hands….” He took Oak’s hands in his own and kissed them. “I’d love to feel them all over my body.”

“I…I’d like to run them all over your body,” Oak managed to choke out. “But, Bill…my body isn’t like yours. It’s old, hairy, and soft. I know you said I’m not that old, but once you hit your 40s, things start to change, and there’s only so much you can do to stop it. Some years ago, I had sex with a younger woman. I will never forget that disappointed look in her eyes when I undressed. I don’t ever want to see that look again.” A lump formed in his throat. “Sorry. I guess that affected me more than I realized.”

“Oh, Professor—”

“Please, call me ‘Sam.’”

“Sam, then.” Bill’s smile was gentle. “I’m sorry. That must have hurt. But you wouldn’t be the first older partner I’ve had, and I have a pretty good idea of what your body looks like. I like to think I’m very accepting of all body types. And this isn’t some casual encounter. I’m your friend, and I’d like to be your lover…if you’re willing.”

From an outsider’s point of view, the scene must have looked ridiculous: A young man in a crotchless Kangaskhan costume, kneeling next to and comforting an older man in a lab coat. Oak chuckled a bit. “I am willing. Just…I’ve never done anything like this before. I’d like to start small.”

“Okay.” Bill stood up and helped Oak to his feet. They sat on the bed. “What would you like to do? You mentioned wanting to be tied up and ordered around. You want to do that now?”

This was it. Oak swallowed nervously. “Yes…Yes, I would. Will you keep the costume on? I…I like it.”

“Would you like me to wear the mask?”

“Hmm….” Oak thought about it, then shook his head. “I don’t think so. That’s not terribly sexy to me.”

“Yeah, I guess I can see that.” Bill looked over him appraisingly. “It might not be a bad idea to get a couple costumes yourself. I could pay if you don’t want to. I think a Hypno outfit would suit you well. And an Alakazam. What do you think?”

Oak laughed awkwardly. “Oh, I don’t know about that. But I’ll think about it. And you don’t have to pay.”

“I can be more spontaneous later on,” Bill continued, “but for the first time, I think we should decide on exactly what we’re going to do. I want to make sure all your needs are met.”

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Oak’s stomach. “You want me to decide?” If he had everything his way, he would be wrapped up like a lewd Christmas package, Bill stepping on his face and taunting him for enjoying it, but that might be too much for tonight. And that might not be as enjoyable in reality as when he stroked himself to climax while imagining such bizarre humiliation. No, tonight, he wanted Bill to be dominant, but gentle. “Well…maybe you could order me to take my clothes off, then kneel in front of you with my hands tied behind my back. And tell me that it’s up to you whether I get to climax or not, and maybe you’ll deny me sometimes.” His face grew hot, and his cock tingled as he stated his kinky desires out loud for the first time. “I…you make me use my mouth to pleasure you. You climax in my mouth—make me swallow.” He cleared his throat. “I’m pretty good at that, if I do say so myself.”

“I bet you are,” Bill said, and Oak was pleased to see that he was getting aroused again. “And? How do you want to get off?”

“Oh…That’s….” He shrugged, feeling pathetic. “I don’t really care…um….” _God, he must think I’m an idiot._ “You can just…you don’t have to do anything.”

“Sam.” Bill put a hand on Oak’s knee. “Nobody ever _has_ to do anything. I’m asking because I _want_ to. I’m not unwilling to do some orgasm denial, but tonight, I want to give back. I can suck you off, too, you know.”

Oak shook his head emphatically. “No, not this time. To be honest, I…” His face flushed again as he realized he was about to share another intimate secret. “I think it’s really arousing when my partner uses their hand on me, as they kind of tower over me and look down into my eyes. It…it makes me feel like I’m their plaything.” He placed his hands over his groin so Bill wouldn’t see his erection forming. “Eye contact is very intimate and powerful. And it’s hard to maintain during oral sex. You’d be looking up at me, instead of down…It’s not the same.”

“I can do that,” Bill agreed. “Okay, so let me get this straight. I tell you to strip, and you do. Then I tie your hands behind your back, and ‘make’ you suck me off. I come in your mouth, and you swallow. Then I get you off using my hand. Do I have everything right?”

Oh, God. This was really happening. Oak took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. That’s the long and short of it.”

“Okay.” Bill’s expression turned serious. “Sam, there’s something you need to understand. Sex only works if it’s consensual. And consent is ongoing. Even in BDSM, that doesn’t change. If, at any time, you want me to stop, let me know. And if you want to pretend to resist, we’ll need a safeword.”

“I’m not going to pretend to resist,” Oak said. “I’m going to be eager to serve you. What do you like to be called?”

Bill shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. Some people make a big deal out of titles, but I don’t really care one way or another. Call me whatever you like.”

“Is ‘Master’ okay? I suppose it sounds a little strange for someone my age….”

“Bullshit,” Bill interrupted. “Age doesn’t make a difference. I’ve met all sorts of people in the community—people of all ages, genders, orientations, and body types. Anybody can be a master, and anybody can be a submissive. There is no right or wrong. All that matters is consent and safety…Well, the ‘safety’ part is negotiable to some people, but consent certainly isn’t.”

Oak nodded. “I wouldn’t mind it if you brought a similar scenario to that picture I saw into this. Like…You’re a Pokemon, and I was your master, but now I’m _your_ Pokemon, and…Well, neither of us was _literally_ a Pokemon, but like…human Pokemon. And don’t be afraid to dominate me with your words. Make me feel like I only exist for your pleasure. Just…don’t say anything bad about my body.”

“I wouldn't dream of it. And that’s good that you know your limits. I’ll make sure to respect them.”

“Then….” The professor took a deep breath. The trepidation he had felt earlier was nowhere to be found. “I think I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

“All right. I’ll get the lights.” Bill walked over to the door and turned the dial that controlled the bedroom lights. They dimmed, and when he turned around, his demeanor had changed yet again; there was something slightly menacing in his smile now. He returned to the bed with a bit of swagger in his step. “The tables have turned, ‘Master.’ Now, let’s start your training.” His gaze swept over Oak’s body. “Now, what’s this? I shouldn’t have to tell you that Pokemon don’t wear clothes. Take them off.”

There was no hiding now. Oak shrugged out of his lab coat and began to unbutton his shirt. He felt a hint of nervousness, but surprisingly, not too much. He looked up at Bill, who was smirking down at him. When Oak hesitated, however, Bill’s expression softened. He gestured with his chin, as if to say, “Go on. It’s okay.”

Oak carefully removed his lower garments, resisting the urge to cover his privates as soon as they were revealed. His organ was slightly smaller than average, but none of his partners had ever complained, not even the last woman he’d been with.

“Mmm…Very nice.” Bill extended a finger and gently prodded at the head of Oak’s penis. “I can see you enjoy the power I have over you, my little pet. But just so you know, this?” He tapped it, which drew a moan from the Pokemon professor. “Belongs to me. It is mine to play with. To me, it is no different than any other toy. You may not touch it without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Oak breathed.

“Good. I can see now what an obedient Pokemon you’re going to be. And from now on, you are not allowed on the bed, or any other furniture, until I say so.” He pulled his hand away from Oak’s erection and snapped his fingers. “Now, move to the floor and get on your knees. If you perform well, I might give you a treat.”

Oak shivered as he moved from the bed to the floor and knelt submissively at his master’s feet. He realized, with a start, how natural it felt to consider Bill his master. Something just… _clicked._

“Good boy.” Bill leaned over and kissed the top of Oak’s head. “Stay just like that. Master’s going to tie you up now. Can’t have you getting away, can we?”

“No, Master.” He tried not to moan as he spoke; it embarrassed him how excited he was, how Bill could get him into such a state so easily. He heard Bill digging in one of the boxes, but decided to obey his command to the letter and not move his head to see what Bill was doing.

“Aren’t you a good Pokemon, listening to everything I say.” Bill’s breath tickled Oak’s ear. “Now, put your hands behind your back.”

As Bill wound something that felt like plastic around Oak’s wrists, he felt something else click inside him. This was good. This was right. He felt releaxed and secure. His master would protect him, and take care of him. He had nothing to worry about.

“How is it?” Bill whispered. “Too tight?”

“N-no, Master,” Oak answered. “It’s very comfortable.”

“Mmm….” Bill planted a kiss on Oak’s shoulder. “I like how still and obedient you’re being.” His hands snaked around Oak’s waist, his fingers brushing the shaft of his cock. “Tell me. Who does this belong to?”

Oak whimpered. “Y-you, Master. Only you.”

“That’s right, only me. And what is it? Think carefully before you answer.”

“It’s….” He paused, unsure if Bill wanted a literal answer or not.

“What do you call a thing that you play with?”

“It’s a toy.” Oak’s body shifted slightly as he leaned into the younger man’s touch. “It’s your toy.”

“Good. I see you’ve been listening.” Bill stroked him lightly. “All your pleasure is mine to give, and mine to withhold. You must earn it. You will never come before me, and sometimes, you will not come after me, either. I will teach you the frustration of being brought to the edge, only to be denied release. You will learn to accept it. You will learn to love it. You will beg for the privilege of orgasm, but you will thank me when I refuse to give it to you.”

Oak’s breathing quickened. He wasn’t even close, but he was already entering a stage of bliss sweeter than anything he’d ever felt. He moaned as Bill turned his head and claimed his mouth in a hungry, possessive kiss.

Bill pulled his hand away. “I think that’s enough for now.” He stood up, circled around to Oak’s front, and placed a hand on his head. “Now, you are going to suck my cock. A fair note of warning: this will not be over quickly. I expect you to be willing to work for the privilege of swallowing my come.” He took a step forward, bringing his cock close enough for Oak to just manage to reach it with the tip of his tongue. “Eager, are we?”

“Yes, Master,” Oak panted. “Please let me taste you.”

“Not good enough. I want you to say, ‘Please let me taste your cock.’”

“Please….” He was not used to speaking such words out loud, but that only made it more exciting. “Please let me taste your cock.” _Oh, my God, I just said that._ Me. _I sound so pathetic._ He was fully aroused now, and could only hope he wasn’t making a mess on Bill’s carpet.

“Good boy,” Bill purred again. “Open your mouth.”

Oak’s lips parted, and his eyes closed in relish as he felt the taste of pre-come and flesh on his tongue. He knew from experience that there was enough room in his mouth for Bill’s girth, which was acceptably modest.

How long had it been since he’d sucked a cock? He had missed it, he realized—the pulsing heat inside his mouth, his partner’s hands stroking and gripping his hair, even the slobbering mess that came with the act, no matter how careful one was.

Bill’s hands were gently pushing on the back of Oak’s head, urging him to stay where he was. “What an obedient mouth you have,” he grunted as he grabbed fistfuls of the professor’s hair. “It knows just what to do, doesn’t it? How many other cocks have you sucked?”

Oak groaned around Bill’s cock. His own arousal was become painful, urgent. He longed to touch himself, but these blasted bonds made it impossible.

Bill pulled himself out of Oak’s mouth, to which the latter responded with an impatient cry. “Answer your master,” he ordered. “How many other cocks have you sucked?”

“Th…three,” Oak answered breathlessly. “I can’t help it. I…I sucked the cocks of three other men. I didn’t even ask them to do anything in return.” The way he said it sounded so depraved, he realized—like he’d crawled on his hands and knees to strangers on the street and begged for the honor of fellating them. “I have no shame,” he continued. “Nothing makes me happier than to provide pleasure with my mouth. I want to drink from your fount, Mas— _mmmf!_ ” 

He moaned again as Bill interrupted him by pushing back into his mouth. Immediately, he closed his lips around the hard shaft, stroking the underside with his tongue. He felt that now-familiar euphoria wash over his mind and body as Bill began to thrust against him—not too roughly, but just enough to make Oak reach that feeling of being an object whose sole purpose was to provide pleasure to the user. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Bill teased. He pulled himself out again, but this time, he rubbed the shaft against Oak’s cheek. “Go ahead. Give my cock the worship it deserves. I’m going to rub it all over your face, and you’re going to suck and lick whatever part is over your mouth.”

“Mmnnn…yes, Master….” Oak looked up submissively at Bill as he lovingly lavished whatever attention he could on the young man’s member. His lips sucked at Bill’s cock flesh as pre-come left wet trails, like lewd tears, on his cheeks, chin and forehead.

“What a good little Pokemon you’re being.” Bill’s voice was thick, raspy with desire. He dragged his balls over Oak’s chin and against his open mouth. “Go on, pet. Suck them. Take as in as much as you can. And you’d better convince me of how much you’re enjoying it if you want my sperm in your belly.”

Oak let out a small whine as he eagerly sucked one of Bill’s testes into his mouth. There was no neat way to go about it, but he was beyond caring at this point.

“Yes,” Bill hissed as Oak tongued his sack, obeying his command to take as much as he could. Pre-come continued to drip from the head of Bill’s penis onto Oak’s upturned face. “Good…very good…You like being my toy, don’t you? You like being used like this, don’t you?” His breathing was coming rapidly. “If I weren’t so generous, I’d…I’d come all over your face, and wipe myself off with your hair. Would you like that?”

Oak’s mouth was too full of flesh to answer properly, but he managed to answer with a muffled “Mhm.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bill gasped. “Stop. Stop.” He pulled himself away again. “I…don’t want to come yet. Shit.” He knelt in front of Oak. “Look at you. You’re a mess.” He gave Oak a sweet, closed-mouth kiss. “How are you doing? Do you want to stop?”

“No. God, no.” If Bill stopped now, Oak might actually cry. “Please, keep going. I’ve needed this so much.”

“We can stop at any time. Do you understand?”

Oak nodded. “I understand, but that’s not what I want right now.”

“Okay.” Bill gave him another peck on the cheek, then stood up. “Now, you’re going to suck at the head of my cock with your lips and nothing else. If you make me come before I give you the order, you will be punished.”

“Yes, Master.” It was more difficult than he had imagined to use just his lips—it was really just a series of wet kisses against the head of Bill’s cock. He looked up at Bill, whose eyes were distant and entranced, his hips moving slowly and deliberately. Oak realized that Bill was using his lips to tease himself, and the knowledge made him feel beautifully objectified.

“Don’t lick your lips.” Bill continued to rub against Oak’s mouth as he spoke, his pleasure evident but his voice never losing its domineering tone. “Pokemon…don’t care…about making a mess.”

But Oak wasn’t a _real_ Pokemon. There was nothing Pokemon-like about this situation, even though he wore no clothes, and Bill was dressed as a Kangaskhan. It was strange; he felt the “forbidden” nature of being treated like an animal, but not actually _like an animal._ How did _that_ work?

“Open your mouth,” Bill said again. “Tease me. See if you can keep me from coming.”

Oak did not have a lot of experience in tease and denial, but it didn’t matter; regardless of Bill’s words, _he_ was the one doing all the teasing. He entered Oak’s mouth in shallow, lazy thrusts, before pulling himself out and rubbing his erection against Oak’s face some more. He ordered Oak to kiss and lick along his shaft, avoiding the sensitive head. He commanded him to suck his balls some more, making him answer questions with his mouth full and tormenting him about how much he enjoyed his “ball gag.”

“That’s enough,” he said, and abruptly shoved his member between Oak’s lips. “Now, show me how badly you want to swallow my come. You may suck and lick to your heart’s content, and if you’re good enough, I’ll shoot it down your throat. But if you take too long, I’m going to pull out and finish on your face.”

It didn’t matter to Oak at this point, but he suspected that this was just part of the character Bill was playing; he had said he would come in Oak’s mouth, and Oak knew he was going to do it. Still, he greedily accepted Bill’s intrusion and began to suck with everything he had, using not only his lips, but his tongue and cheeks as well.

Bill growled—like a Kangaskhan?—and thrust against Oak’s face, both hands gripping Oak’s hair. “That’s good,” he panted. “You—fuck—really like this, don’t you? You’ve wished all this time for me to be your Master—your _Pokemon Master_ —and you wanted to exist to serve me. Now you do. You are at the mercy of my whims. I control you—I _own_ you. Oh—oh God, I’m coming, get…ready…!” And with that, just as promised, he released inside Oak’s mouth, flooding it with his come. 

Oak was able to swallow most of it, but some spilled from his lips and dribbled down his chin. It didn’t matter, because now he could taste it. He looked up at Bill, taking pleasure in the latter’s sated smile.

“You’re a good boy,” Bill said, and there was no hint of coldness or cruelty in his voice. “Master’s so proud of you.” His thumb swept away some of the come that ran down Oak’s chin, then entered Oak’s mouth so he could suck it off. “You’re so good for swallowing everything. I think you deserve that treat I promised.” He gently took Oak’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “Lie back on the bed. Be careful; don’t hurt yourself.” Carefully, he helped Oak lean back onto the bed. “Is that comfortable?” he asked softly. “Tell me if you feel any pain.”

“I’m comfortable,” Oak said, although he supposed it wasn’t entirely true due to his own desperate arousal.

“Wait here,” Bill commanded, and walked to his nightstand. He retrieved a large bottle of lubricant and returned to the bed, pouring a generous amount into his hand. “Now, before we begin, tell me what you are to me, and what I am to you.”

Without skipping a beat, Oak replied, “I am your pet and you are my Master.”

“Good.” Bill gripped Oak’s shaft and began to slowly work his hand up and down. “And who does this cock belong to?”

“You, Master. Only you, only ever you.” After spending the last several minutes with Bill in his mouth, Oak was already close, and he could feel his excitement building with every stroke.

“I won’t tease you,” Bill told him. “This is for my pleasure, not yours. Look at you. I won’t even have to break a sweat to get you off. This is all it takes for you?” He peered down at Oak with a smirk on his face, his eyes deliciously cruel. His hand’s movements increased in speed, and he added a twist to its up-and-down motion. “Professor Samual Oak…you are _pathetic._ ”

The use of his full name and title in _that_ voice, with _that_ look Bill’s eyes, and the word _pathetic_ , were enough to send Oak over the edge. “ _Yes_!” he cried. “I’m pathetic, Master! I’m so pathetic… _ahhh!_ ” How long had it been since he had come so quickly, or so intensely? He watched, in a daze, as his member continued to spurt semen onto his chest and stomach.

As soon as Bill stopped stroking him, the coldness in his eyes and manner was gone. He lifted his come-covered hand to his mouth, and licked up the result of Oak’s release. “Mm…You taste good, Prof—I mean, Sam.”

Oak laughed weakly. “Bill, that was…amazing. I’ve _never_ felt anything like that in my life. When you were looking down at me, acting like you owned me, it felt so right. I reached a state of comfort I never imagined I ever could during sex. And I never thought a Kangaskhan costume could arouse me so much.”

“How do you feel?” Bill asked him. “Right now? Hungry, thirsty, tired? Sad? Does anything hurt? Here, turn on your side. I need to free your hands.”

“I’m fine.” Oak turned over. “Maybe a little thirsty. And, yes, sleepy.”

“You can sleep here. My bed’s big enough.” Bill finished removing the plastic material from Oak’s wrists, then got up from the bed and put it back in one of his boxes. Then, he returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around Oak’s shoulders. “If you’re okay with it, I want to be your lover. And even if you just want to be friends, my bed is always open to you.”

“Hmmm…Lovers, huh?” It had a nice sound to it. “I haven’t had a lover in a long time. But I’d be happy to be yours.”

“I’m clingy, you know.” He stroked Oak’s hair. “I mean that literally. I hug people in my sleep. I hope that’s okay.”

“I don’t mind.” Oak closed his eyes. It was nice to be with someone like this. “Thank you, Bill.”

As Oak drifted off to sleep, it occurred to him that the money he had spent on the hotel tonight would to go waste.

Oh, well. Some things were more important than money, and one of those things was being held and loved by a man in a Kangaskhan costume.

THE END


End file.
